


Bad little boy

by karake456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: La sensualidad de Yuri es muy distinta a la de Victor.Su Eros no es excepción a la regla.





	

Eros. Dios de la lujuria y el amor, protagonista de la historia donde el donjuán se roba a la chica, y desaparece cuando tiene lo que desea. Una historia tan antigua como la propia concepción del sexo, al punto de rozar el cliché histórico.

Sin embargo, ¿a quién no atrapa una buena historia de lujuria y perversión? Dejando de lado las dudas, era Eros el único héroe que podía repetir su cuento cientos de veces, encontrando nuevos seguidores y amores en el camino.

La pista de hielo era un escenario más en ese programa mil veces duplicado. Después de todo, a un hombre seguro no le detienen los retos.

De nuevo, era Eros el principal galán de esa función. La pasión vuelta baile en esa pieza que Victor había coreografiado con la sensualidad y el impulso de su persona. La personificación de la masculinidad, incluso de la sexualidad, en el mundo del patinaje moderno.

Eros era Victor ¿Cómo podría él, Yuri, superarlo? Un chico de veintitrés años que aún se sonrojaba al ver a las damas en malla. Incluso en esos momentos, dudaba tener la madera de un próximo Victor, aún menos de un Eros como el que había concebido la noche anterior.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, Yuri! -Exclamó una voz anónima del público en los segundos previos al inicio de la música. Ajeno a las palabras de apoyo, el vacío del instante se apoderó de sus nervios, llevándolos a la máxima tensión hasta que, como el títere que revive en una nueva obra, el cuerpo del joven japonés se deslizó por el hielo al son de la música.

El mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor. Ya no era un hombre, ni siquiera una mujer, era una existencia, un concepto apoderándose de la pista y del alma de los expectadores. Era pasión, deseo, admiración. Era una muñeca dulce e inocente, con el corazón lleno de fuego por el futuro y el más allá.

Por fin, Yuri sentía a Eros. Su Eros. No era sexo, no era siquiera lujuria. Era casi una obsesión por el baile, un amor por el arte que practicaba desde que había visto a Victor por primera vez. Era un Eros inocente y primerizo, un virgen con el cuerpo de un súcubo. De mejillas sonrojadas, mirada tímida y labios rojos como la sangre.

Sin duda, Yuri era la niña tierna que, con su torpe encanto, podía hacer caer a sus pies, hasta el hombre más mundano.

Al terminar, con tan solo ver el intenso brillo de los ojos de Victor, su agarre y la caricia de sus manos, sabía que su Eros se había cobrado la primera víctima.

**Author's Note:**

> Uso el término "Súcubo" y no "íncubo" por el tipo de papel que hace Yuuri en su actuación.


End file.
